I'll Gravitate Towards You
by AmeGlittershine
Summary: In Gravity Falls, everyone has a secret. Well, Wendy is no exception! She seems like a totally normal teenager right? Wrong! Wendip fluff incoming!


"Come on, Dipper! You can do this..." the precocious twelve year old told himself while rubbing his arms nervously. "All you have to do is walk up to her, and ask her if she wants to go to lunch. You did it with the fair, and she said yes!" he nervously gulped and walked across the Mystery Shack's gift shop to his crush, Wendy Corduroy. It was almost lunch break, so Dipper thought it'd be a perfect time to spend some time with her. "Hey Dippin' Dots!" the red-headed beauty said with a smile and a wave. "Hey, Wendy, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, I dunno... Go somewhere for lunch?" he nervously asked, almost instantly regretting it. Dipper felt like it was an eternity from the time he asked her till the time she replied, "Sure! Why not!"

He was relieved that she said yes, but nervous because now, he has to talk to her this entire time! He had gotten shaken out of his train of thought by Wendy shouting, "Dipper? Dipper?! Can you hear me?! You ok buddy?" She smiled at him with care in her eyes and started rubbing his arm. "Yeah," Dipper chuckled nervously, "I'm alright." Wendy playfully punched him on the shoulder and said "Alright. I was asking you where you wanted to go to eat!" Dipper smiled at her and replied "Wherever you want to go!" Wendy giggled "Thanks, Dipper. Well, there's this awesome burger place that just opened where Gideon's Tent Of Telepathy was. Oh man! It's so good!" Dipper smiled "Well, I guess that's where we're going! I can drive the mystery cart there!" Wendy sighed in relief "That's good! I got into a minor fender-bender over the weekend, and the last thing I want to do is drive again!" Dipper took her hand and stated with a smile "Well, it's a good thing I can drive a golf-cart" Wendy smiled back at him and exclaimed "Then, what are we waiting for! The lines are always crazy long, if we don't leave soon, it'll take an hour just to get our food!" Dipper grabbed the keys to the Cart off of the cash register's stand and opened the door for Wendy. "You're such a little gentleman, Dipper" Wendy said, giving him a little curtsy. Dipper gave her a joking bow in return and held his hand out, and to his surprise, she had taken it. "YES! This is going to be such a success!" thought Dipper. He smiled at Wendy and tried to think of something to say, but he found himself at a total loss for words. "Hey Dipper, I've been meaning to ask ya something." Wendy said as Dipper was starting up the Cart. "Oh no! What if she asks if I like her? Do I tell her the truth or do I lie?!" Dipper thought in a panic. "Have you ever seen anything... Strange in this town?" Wendy asked, Dipper was floored, but managed to choke out this sentence, "Well, I, uh... Maybe. Though, who knows. Maybe all of Grunkle Stan's crazy exhibits are getting to us." Wendy shrugged and said "Yeah. Probably!" and with that, they were on there way.

"I dont know, I just swear I saw a chupacbra last night! Maybe I'm still freaked out from the night we went to 'Dusk til Dawn'." She shivered a bit and Dipper gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and gulped nervously. Thinking on his feet, he managed to be smoother than he thought he could ever be "Well, don't worry about anything. I'll protect you, even if it means having to do that stupid Lamb dance again." Wendy smiled at him and chuckled "You know that was adorable, right?" Dipper blushed and spat out "Thanks." Wendy poked his arm and said "You know you're adorable, right?" Dipper had to keep from flinching at that term. "Adorable". He HATED it, but since it was Wendy that called him adorable he just smiled. "You don't like that term, do you kid?" Wendy asked, almost as if she could hear Dipper's thoughts. Dipper smirked and replied "Is it that obvious?" Wendy sighed and said "Sort of..." she began to fidget with her hair.

Sensing the sudden change in the lanky beauty's attitude he quickly spoke up "I didn't mean any offense by it! Honestly, I don't mind when you say it..." he blushed and pulled his hat over his eyes, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Wendy mumbled "I know you don't..." Dipper gulped "Did... Mabel tell you anything?" Wendy shook her head "Alright, cat's out of the bag... I'm a.. Mind-reader, Dipper." Dipper slammed on the breaks as an almost automated response, he pulled over into the woods and parked the Cart. "You can read minds?! Oh that's so-" "Cool." Wendy finished for him. "Yeah, not so much. It's so annoying. It's very weird. It comes in spurts. Sometimes I can't do it, but other times I can't. I still have no idea what triggers it, but usually when I'm alone with someone, I can do it." Dipper was silent. Wendy laughed "You don't need to speak anyways. And yes, I *did* ask if you've seen anything strange because I know about the books. And yes, it was to find out if you knew of mind-readers. I planned on telling you tonight anyways." Dipper was about to speak, but Wendy interjected "No, I will not interrupt you anymore... After this anyways."

Dipper shook his head "Can you turn it off?" Wendy made the "kinda-sorta" motion with her hands. Dipper was still in complete shock "What do you know?" he managed to whisper. "I know you like me, first and foremost. And of course you'd start wondering why I'd still hang out with you after I knew the 'secret'." Dipper playfully smacked her arm and interrupted her jokingly "Will some tinfoil on my head fix this?!" Wendy giggled and said "Ok... I'll see if I can stop it.. I could feel it fading anyways." Dipper leaned his head back on the seat of the cart while Wendy closed her eyes and concentrated on stoping her ability. After a few minutes of silence Wendy spoke "Alrighty then. We're good!" Dipper brought his head forward again and spoke in awe "I've got so many questions... How long have you been able to do this? Why do you hide it from everyone? Why did you tell me... and... Why *do* you continue hanging out with me if you... know?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and laughed "Well, forever. I was born with this ability, and like I said, I can keep a pretty good hold on it, and it's not a 24/7 thing. The whole thing is complicated, but that's it in a nutshell. Now the other two questions are simple. I hide it from everyone because they wouldn't believe me at first, and then after I prove myself, they'd think I was a freak! I knew you knew of the supernatural, so I figured you'd be cool with it. And, well, I continue hanging out with you because I feel the same way." Dipper could barely believe what he just heard "You... Feel the same?" He asked breathlessly, eyes wide open. Wendy took his hand "Of course, Dip. Now you're probably thinking 'why'd she take so long to tell me?!', it doesn't take a mind-reader to figure that out. But anyways, I didn't want to tell you until after you knew. I didn't want there to be any secrets on my end."

Dipper laughed loudly and quickly covered his mouth "Sorry Wendy... It's just that, of course there's no secrets on *my* end you know?" She pulled him into an embrace and whispered in his ear "Dipper Pines, I love you. And I love every word you say, and every thought you have." Dipper was at a loss for words, and thoughts, and so he did the only thing that felt natural at that moment. He kissed her, and she melted into him. As her lips departed from his she said "Are we going to go get that burger or not?" Dipper smiled and ruffled her hair "It's almost like you can hear what I'm saying to myself" he sarcastically replied to her. He turned the cart back on, and the new couple drove away in blissful silence, though there wasn't much of a need for words.


End file.
